Sonic and the Monsters
by David A7X Perez
Summary: Welcome to my new Sonic the Hedgehog story folks. Fiona tricks Amy and her friends to enter a abandon house on Friday the 13th after telling them an urban legend. Once inside, Amy and the gang meet Sonic the Warlock, who takes them to his alternate dimension called Monster World; where they meet alternate versions of his friends. Get ready for a wild ride everyone and enjoy folks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new Sonic the Hedgehog story. Amy and her friends are tricked by Fiona the Fox and her gang to enter an abandon house. This does not go as planned as Amy and her friends are sent to an alternate dimension, meeting alternate versions of Sonic and the boys. This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog story since late December, so I hope everyone will enjoy my new story. Read, Review, and let the story begin!**

 **Sonic and the Monsters**

It was a cold and cloudy night in the city of Station Square. The citizens were enjoying their night out whether it was couples dating, kids playing in the park, it didn't matter. In a small neighborhood, just outside Station Square, Amy Rose and her close friend Nebula were walking down the sidewalk and heading home. They were coming from the movies when they spotted Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Tikal, and Sticks talking outside an old abandon house.

"Hey girls!" Amy happily waved at the group. Rouge and the girls saw the two hedgehogs and happily waved back.

"Amy, Nebula. How's it going?" Cream said as Amy and Nebula finally came up to them.

"We were just coming back from the movies." Nebula answered.

"Oh, what movie did you see?" Rouge asked.

"Dawn of the Dead." Amy said. As soon as Amy said those words, Nebula shuddered in fear. She hated zombies, even if it was just a movie.

"Let me guess, Nebula closed her eyes through all the gory scenes?" Sticks smirked putting her hands on her hips. Blaze and the others just smirked as well once they Nebula looked at the ground in embarrassment and kicking some dirt.

"Maybe." Nebula said in embarrassment. Amy just chuckled with her friends as Nebula heavily blushed in embarrassment.

"It's alright Nebula. You don't have to worry about zombies or other supernatural/paranormal monsters." Blaze happily stated. Nebula simply smiled in response; Blaze was right after all. There are no way supernatural or paranormal beings can come into the world. Amy smiled until she turned around and saw a group of girls she really didn't want to see right now.

"Oh no, it's Fiona and her crew." Amy sighed in annoyance. Nebula, Cream, and the girls huffed in annoyance as they saw Fiona the Fox, Jasmine the Jaguar, Sarah the Sparrow, and Brittney the Shrew. The four girls obnoxiously walked to Amy and her friends showing off the sexually-oriented outfits.

"Well, well. It's Amy and her loser friends." Fiona said.

"What do you want Fiona?" Amy asked crossing her arms. Fiona looked at her friends with an evil expression before turning back to her rivals.

"We just came by to tell you girls the urban legend." Jasmine said showing off her mini-skirt to perverted boys passing by them. Rouge and the others just gave her disgusted looks, how could she let perverted boys eye her like that.

"That's disgusting." Blaze said.

"Why do you care how we dress skank?" Sarah stated. Blaze was about to attack her, but was restrained by Tikal and Sticks.

"What urban legend Fiona?" Nebula asked very annoyed. Fiona evilly smirked as thunder struck the sky out of nowhere, spooking Amy and her friends. Fiona lead her friends and Amy's group to the opened gates of the abandon house in front of them.

"Last year, a group of boys entered this house on Friday the 13th; which is today." Fiona began her story. "They entered the house late at night to record their experience on camera. But when lightning struck the dark skies, demons came out of the darkness and killed all the boys. Legend says that a new group must enter the home to free the boys or else the demons will return and haunt the new group for the rest of their lives." Fiona said finishing her story.

Amy and her friends reacted to Fiona's story in different ways. Rouge just looked at Fiona with an annoyed expression, Cream was lightly shaking in fear, and Blaze gulped in fear. Tikal looked around her in fear, hoping that legend wasn't true at all while Sticks pulled out her boomerang; ready to fight. As for Amy and Nebula, they gave each other worried looks before speaking again.

"If that legend is true, then who is this group that must save those boys spirits?" Amy asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Fiona evilly smiled with her friends before turning her attention back to Amy and her friends.

"You and your friends Amy." Fiona said. That was it; there was no way Amy and her friends will enter that abandon house.

"No way! We're not doing it!" Rouge stated. Cream rapidly nodded her head, she was too sacred to enter that house. Blaze and the others nodded as well, mainly because they didn't believe that urban legend was true.

"If you don't, those demons will come and haunt all of you until you're all dead." Brittney said in a sing-song voice. Amy looked over at the abandon house as lightning struck the sky again, giving a shadow of an evil being smiling. Amy and Nebula looked at each other with fear in their eyes before turning back to Fiona with determined looks.

"We'll do it, but only to prove to you that your story is not true." Nebula stated. Cream and the others were shocked to hear the two hedgehogs say they will enter the house.

"What?!" Tikal said in shock.

"Are you serious?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, we are serious." Amy said to her friends.

"Just to prove to these skanks that it's not true." Nebula added. Rouge and the others just sighed in defeat, they weren't going to reject their friends. Fiona and her friends evilly smiled as Jasmine whispered in her ear.

"This prank is going to be good." Jasmine whispered. Fiona smirked as Amy and her friends slowly walked to the front door of the abandon house. Amy slowly reached for the doorknob as she turned back to Nebula and the rest of her friends.

"Are you ready?" Amy asked. Nebula and the others just simply nodded, they can't turn back now. That's all Amy needed as she slowly opened the door, seeing nothing but old furniture and darkness. Amy led the way for her friends as they entered the living room, while Fiona and her gang sneakily crept up behind them.

"Alright they're inside." Fiona said. Inside the house, Amy and her friends saw the ripped curtains hanging over the windows. Lightning struck the dark skies again, startling and scaring the whole group.

"I don't like this guys. Can we leave please?" Cream asked in complete fear.

"Yeah, I'm getting sacred." Sticks said slightly shaking in fear. Amy and Nebula didn't listen and slowly crept into the darkness. Rouge and the others didn't want to be left alone and follow the two hedgehogs into the darkness. That was the perfect opportunity for Fiona and her friends to quickly shut and lock the door. Amy and the others heard the front door slam and more lightning striking the night sky.

"What was that?" Rouge asked. Thunder roared loudly into the sky, causing Amy and the others to run to the front door. Once they were there, it was then they realized the door was locked from the outside.

"We're locked in!" Blaze said in complete fear. Just then, wind was blowing crazily inside the house as lightning struck the old, wooden floor. Amy and her friends slumped to the floor complete fear as they heard happy laughter throughout the abandon house.

"What's going on?" Nebula asked completely scared. All Amy could hear was the laugher becoming louder and louder as the wind stopped blowing inside. Just then, a bright light was beaming from the floor; revealing a navy-blue witch's hat.

"Look!" Amy said pointing at the phenomenon. Nebula and the others watched as the beam disappeared and the witch's hat began to spin. The hat stopped spinning as magical dust exploded and out came a blue hedgehog in a navy-blue wizard robe, matching jeans, and a pair of red Converse sneakers. Amy and the others were shocked to see who it was happily smiling at them.

"Sonic?" Amy asked surprised. The blue hedgehog just laughed happily before speaking to Amy and her friends.

"Nope, you got the wrong guy. Hahaha." The blue hedgehog laughed. Amy and her friends then saw the blue hedgehog levitate and fly around the room. The girls watched in amazement as the blue hedgehog stopped flying and landed in front of Amy.

"Amy Rose, say hello to Sonic the Warlock." Sonic said finally introducing himself.

"Sonic the Warlock?" Nebula asked. Sonic happily smiled as he did flips in the air and levitated in front of the girls.

"That's right. My mom is a witch and I'm a wizard, but Warlock sounds better." Sonic said. The girls were amazed to hear his words, until a question came to their minds.

"Wait, why did you come here?" Sticks asked.

"Because I can sense your fear. So, tell me what's wrong?" Sonic asked still levitating. The girls were surprised that Sonic came because they were scared.

"We're scared because some girl told us a story about a group of boys entering this house and being killed by demons on Friday the 13th." Cream said for the group.

"She then told us that if we don't save the spirits of those boys, then we'll be haunted by those same demons." Rouge added. Sonic just happily laughed after hearing the young rabbit and seductive bat explain the story.

"Oh, you're talking about me and my friends." Sonic happily laughed. Amy and her friends were shocked to hear Sonic say that statement.

"You and your friends came into this house and died?" Amy asked.

"No weren't killed, we just entered a whole new dimension." Sonic said.

"Dimension?" Nebula asked curiously.

"That's right. Let me show our new home." Sonic said. Snapping his fingers, Sonic summoned is glass orb into his hand. He then motioned Amy and the group to come towards him. Amy and her friends circled around the blue wizard as he chanted classic magic words.

"Hocus Pocus!" Sonic chanted. Just then, blue magic powder surrounded Amy and her friends and soon they began to levitate. Sonic joined them as they levitated out of the abandon house into the cloudy skies.

"Follow me!" Sonic said flying first. Amy and the girls happily laughed and smiled as they flew through the night skies. Each girl was excited to be flying amongst and touching the clouds. Amy and her friends looked ahead at Sonic and saw a storm cloud giving off blue thunder.

"We're heading to the storm cloud." Tikal said in shock. Sonic looked back and gave the girls a wink as they passed through the storm cloud. Amy and her friends were amazed that they weren't harmed as the world began to spin. It finally happened, they left their dimension and had entered Sonic's dimension; Monster World.

"Wow!" The girls said in unison. Monster World was full of monsters in all shapes and sizes happily interacting with each other. Amy and her friends then looked straight ahead to see the same abandon house. The house looked in great shape on the outside as Sonic led the girls down the chimney. Sonic and the girls screeched to halt and were amazed by the inside of the house.

"Welcome to my house." Sonic stated. "What do you think?" Sonic happily asked. Amy and her friends had big smiles on their faces when they saw the inside of Sonic's house. The inside was decorated with modern-style furniture, the latest electronic appliances, beautiful cherry wooden floors, and crystal chandeliers hanging in the living room.

"Very homey Sonic." Amy complimented.

"Very well decorated." Nebula added as well. Cream and the others just nodded in agreement. Sonic simply smiled, his guests were in for a surprise.

 **Enjoy everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of Sonic and the Monsters. This chapter will have Fiona and her friends slowly begin to realize the situation. In the Monster World, Sonic introduces Amy and her friends to the rest of his monster crew. Thanks for the recent reviews, it's good to be writing after school and work. Let us continue with the story!**

Back in Station Square, Fiona and her friends were hysterically laughing after their successful prank. The girls were too clueless and stupid to even care what happened to Amy and her friends. They didn't even know the recent events that happened inside the abandon house, nor did they care. Fiona calm herself down from her prank and spoke to her laughing friends on the ground.

"What a bunch of idiots! I can't believe they felt for it!" Fiona laughed.

"They are so gullible!" Brittney added.

"This was the best prank you ever came up with Fiona." Jasmine said. The girls continued to laugh at their prank, hopelessly still unknown about what had happened.

"Watch the girls come screaming out. We should take a picture for memory." Sarah stated. Fiona listened to her friend and pulled out her camera, ready to take a picture of Amy's scared face.

"This is going to be priceless." Fiona laughed again. Fiona and her friends continued to laugh as they waited for Amy and her friends. The girls' laughter slowly died down as time began to pass and nothing happened. After five minutes, the four girls stopped laughing and neither Amy or friends came out screaming.

"This isn't funny anymore." Sarah said.

"What's taking these skanks so freaking long?" Fiona huffed in annoyance. Fiona and her friends just stood outside on the front yard of the abandon house, waiting for someone to come out.

 **Monster World**

In the incredible Monster World, Amy and her friends were still in awe at Sonic's amazing house. They looked around his living room and outside the window, seeing some of the most famous monsters happily interacting with each other. The girls then turned their attention to see their new friend Sonic looking underneath his furniture.

"Sonic?" Amy asked kindly. Sonic didn't hear as he got on his knees to search under his living room table.

"Sonic?" Nebula asked loudly.

"Yeah!" Sonic answered pulling up his head.

"We just want to know what are you looking for and if we can help?" Amy asked. Sonic stood up to dust his robe and jeans off before speaking up.

"I'm looking for Bones. I can't find him anywhere." Sonic said. Amy and the girls were confused, who was this Bones Sonic was talking about just now.

"Who's Bones?" Cream asked politely. Suddenly, the door to the living room closest began to bang loudly. Amy and her friends just looked at the door in slight fear as the doorknob jiggled as well. The door opened as a spinning red echidna in a dark black robe and holding a scythe happily came out of the door and smiled. Amy and her friends were completely scared by the new guest.

"Aaahhh!" Rouge shouted in fear.

"Who's that?" Blaze asked in slight fear. Sonic saw the girls' expression and happily chuckled at their antics.

"Relax girls, it's just Knuckles and…" Sonic began to speak as a small creature came out of the closest. It was a Jack Russell Terrier and it was wearing a miniature wizard's hat and robe.

"Bones!" Sonic happily said. The dog happily ran up to his owner and licked his face as Knuckles spoke up.

"Sorry Sonic, I was getting the little guy dressed." Knuckles said. "I also needed to get this old robe washed and this scythe polished for our party. So, how do I look?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"You look a thousand years younger." Sonic complimented. Amy and her friends relaxed after hearing Sonic mention a party.

"A party?" Sticks asked. Bones got out of Sonic's grasp and happily ran up to Cream and played with her tail.

"Bones is very friendly." Sonic mentioned.

"He's cute." Cream replied playing with Bones.

"Why do you call him Bones?" Tikal asked kindly.

"Watch." Sonic said with a sly smile. "Bones, Bones!" Sonic commanded. Just then, Bones changed into a skeleton and then changed back to normal.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Cream said as Bones licked her face. Sonic and Knuckles just chuckled as Amy asked Sticks' earlier question again.

"You mentioned a party Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah, every Friday the 13th my friends and I throw a huge party to celebrate." Sonic stated.

"Oh, well we like parties." Amy said shyly.

"Oh yeah, our parties in Monster World are both amazing and frightful. It's a who-ha of parties for us." Knuckles said finally noticing the girls. "And speaking of who, who are these lovely ladies Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles, these are my new friends. Say hello to Amy, Nebula, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Tikal, and Sticks." Sonic said introducing the girls to Knuckles. "Girls, this is my friend and roommate; Knuckles the Grim Reaper." Sonic said.

"It's a pleasure to me you lovely ladies." Knuckles said pulling off his head like a hat. Amy and the girls just giggled at Knuckles' funny gesture.

"So, do you even collect souls?" Cream asked while holding Bones.

"Almost every soul." Knuckles said tossing his head back on. "I work in the Underworld where I decided whose soul should stay or be set free. But when Friday the 13th comes around, there's nothing better than throwing a crazy party. You all are staying for the party, right?" Knuckles happily asked. Amy, Nebula, and the girls just looked at each other before speaking to the echidna.

"Yes, we are." Nebula said for the group.

"All right!" Knuckles happily shouted. Although they were staying, Blaze and Cream were still afraid of possible demons coming out to haunt them.

"Will there be any demons? Because we heard a story about demons haunting anyone that entered an abandon house." Blaze asked with slight fear in her voice.

"Oh, that's nothing." Knuckles said putting his arms around Blaze and Cream. "There are shape-shifting demons that come out at night and slaughter anyone who dares step into their territory." Knuckles manically said. Blaze and Cream were so scared that the cream-colored rabbit fainted.

"Cream?" Blaze said shaking Cream. Amy and the others went to wake up Cream while Knuckles was angrily pulled by Sonic.

"Was that supposed to scare them?" Sonic angrily asked.

"Yes, did it work?" Knuckles happily asked.

"Yes!" Sonic said pointing to Cream. Cream woke up, that was one sick twisted explanation Knuckles said. Sonic just shook his head before smiling again at his living room. Summoning his magic, Sonic spoke up to Knuckles and his guests.

"Now, let's bring this place to life." Sonic said. The warlock threw his magic powder to his living room, causing Friday the 13th themed decorations to appear. Amy and her friends watched in awe as the stereo magically turned on and Michael Jackson was heard throughout the room.

"Splendid!" Knuckles happily said. Bones happily barked at his master's work as Sonic blew his knuckles.

"Cool!" Amy said. Just then, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs as another roommate of Sonic's arrived. He was a yellow two-tailed fox whose was also half-terminator, and dressed in a yellow shirt, black cargo pants, a pair of yellow/black/white Adidas sneakers, and a black jacket.

"Tails, you made it!" Sonic said seeing his best friend.

"Sorry, had to fix my eye." Tails said pointing to his red eye. Amy and the girls were shocked by his sudden appearance of Tails. Sonic noticed the girls' expressions and introduced them to Tails.

"Ladies, say hello to Tails the Terminator." Sonic said. The girls just waved at Tails as the half fox/cyborg waved back.

"Nice to meet you ladies." Tails happily replied.

"Let me guess, he's half terminator?" Rouge said smirking.

"Guilty as charged." Tails said shrugging his shoulders. Cream walked up to Tails and watched him thoroughly, she never seen her secret crush as a half cyborg.

"I never seen a Terminator before." Cream said.

"You'll get use to my robot parts." Tails said. "Hey, I'm just about to make the food for the party. Do you want to help me?" Tails asked. Cream happily squealed; she loved cooking and baking ever since she youth.

"Okay, let's go." Cream said running into the kitchen. Sonic and Knuckles just chuckled with Amy and the rest of the girls.

"So, what games do you guys play at a Friday the 13th party?" Nebula asked Sonic. The blue warlock couldn't speak as Amy interrupted him.

"I know." Amy said with a smirk. "Chutes and ladders." Amy said. Tikal, Rouge, Sticks, and Blaze giggled while Sonic and Knuckles playfully rolled their eyes.

"Not your best pun Amy." Sonic admitted.

"Yeah, but it was just for fun." Amy giggled. A few moments later, Tails and Cream out of the kitchen with the food, consisting of buffalo chicken wings and fingers, mini-sliders, chicken alfredo, brownies, and cupcakes. The food looked delicious and the boys were serving Sprite, Dr. Pepper, Fanta, and water bottles for drinks.

"The food is ready!" Tails said. "Thanks Cream." Tails complimented his secret crush.

"You're welcome." Cream cheerfully responded.

"Wow, everything looks good!" Nebula complimented.

"It sure does." Rouge added as well.

"Oh shoot, I have to get ready." Sonic said. Amy was about to ask until she saw Sonic pulling out his wand. Chanting a spell, Sonic used his magic to take all the dust off his robe and used another spell to give him a fresh scent of Dolce & Gabbana Light Blue cologne. Amy was amazed that Sonic took a fresh shower within a span of ten seconds.

"Wow!" Amy said amazed.

"So, how do I look?" Sonic asked.

"You look great!" Blaze said. Nebula, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Tikal, and Sticks nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, ladies." Sonic said. "Knuckles?" Sonic as Death himself.

"Magical!" Knuckles complimented.

"You're too kind." Sonic said. Just then, the doorbell was ringing; signaling Bones to run over to answer. Bones barked and the door magically opened, revealing a silver-furred hedgehog/werewolf on the other side. He was dressed in a pair of silver/grey/white DC sneakers, silver-grey pants that were ripped from the ankles, a white shirt, and a silver-grey jacket with tears on it. It was his canines that caused Blaze to shout and hide behind the couch in fear.

"Monster!" Blaze said in fear.

"Only to his mom." Sonic joked to Knuckles. "It just our friend Silver the Werewolf." Sonic stated. Amy and the others were surprised to another alternate version of one of their friends back home.

"Welcome Silver." Knuckles said.

"Thank you for inviting me over boys." Silver said entering the house. Once inside, Silver was hit with the smell of the food Tails set on the table.

"Oh no." Sonic said quietly.

"What?" Amy whispered.

"Silver has a very high metabolism. He always eats the food before everyone else." Sonic said.

"Oh, this food smells delicious." Silver said sniffing the food. "Perhaps I should sample the food to taste if it was properly done." Silver said reaching for a brownie. He received his answer by a rolled-up newspaper in Tails' hand.

"No, bad boy! Last time, you ate all my food before all the guests arrived." Tails stated.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I have my hunger under…" Silver didn't finish as he was mesmerized by Tails waving a brownie in his hand.

"Now, sit. Sit." Tails commanded. Silver reluctantly followed his command and sat. What made the scene even more funny was Bones joining in as well.

"Now shake." Tails said. Sonic, Amy, and the rest of the group just chuckled as Silver and Bones shook Tails' hand.

"Good boys, now roll over." Tails commanded.

"Oh please." Silver sarcastically replied.

"Over." Tails said still waving the brownie. Silver and Bones laid on their backs and rolled over, much to Sonic and Knuckles' loud laughter. Blaze got out from behind the couch and stood up to see the humorous scene.

"Good." Tails said tossing the brownie to Silver. Bones received a chicken wing bone from Sonic and went to the carpet to play with it.

"Now you only get one until the guests arrived." Tails stated.

"You're lucky I'm not ripping your head off right now." Silver said putting up his fists. Tails had his fists up as well until Sonic stepped in to stop them.

"Alright, alright enough." Sonic said. "Now Silver, say hello to…" Sonic couldn't continue as Silver was star struck by Amy and the girls.

"I don't believe it. It's the sexy six!" Silver eagerly said.

"You know who these girls are Silver?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course, they are from my favorite TV show The Sexy Agents." Silver said pulling out a promotional poster from his jacket. The poster showed Amy and the girls drawn in the style of Tim Burton. Silver was wide-mouthed as he switched from the poster and the girls.

"They are even wearing the same costumes." Silver said.

"Um…thanks I guess." Tikal said.

"Look Silver, they are…" Tails stopped once he saw Silver talking and eating the brownies at the same time. Sonic just shook his head as he looked at Amy and her friends with a sneaky smile.

"Here's a secret." Sonic said. "Take two crackers, spread one with peanut butter and the other with jelly. Stack them together and then shove it into the mouth of a talking werewolf." Sonic said shoving the snack into Silver's mouth. Like a dog, Silver was licking the dry, salty peanut butter out of his mouth; which prevented from talking.

"Now Silver, these are my friends Amy, Nebula, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Tikal, and Sticks." Sonic said to Silver. "Now the sexy agents from your favorite TV show." Sonic added. Silver just pointed to his mouth with Knuckles mocking him from behind.

"Knuckles, stop playing." Tails said. Silver angrily looked at Knuckles, who had his arms behind his back.

"Nice trick." Sticks said impressed.

"Always comes in handy." Sonic said.

"Feel free to eat girls." Tails stated. Amy and the girls happily squealed as they immediately went to the table. Knuckles just watched Silver continue to point at his dry mouth and mocked him.

"Ah silence. Music to my ears." Knuckles said. The oven timer ringed as Tails' new batch of brownies were ready.

"Hey Knuckles, can you take out the brownies?" Tails asked.

"No problem." Knuckles replied. In a flash, Knuckles ran into the kitchen with Silver following him. Amy and the girls dive into their plates; Tails had out done himself always. Suddenly, Sonic felt Bones tapping his leg as he needed to go outside and do his business.

"Go outside Bones." Sonic said. Bones immediately ran out the dog door in the kitchen, causing Knuckles and Silver to trip over. Silver tumbled backwards while Knuckles tripped over Bones, causing his head and the brownies to fly off. Knuckles and the brownies went flying in the air as Silver hit his head hard on the kitchen counter. Above Silver was a bottle of Sprite and the bottle fell mouth first into Silver's mouth, washing down the peanut butter.

"Hey, I can talk again." Silver said spitting the bottle out of his mouth. The brownies ended being bounced off Silver and Knuckles' head landed on his chest.

"Bestow my beating heart." Knuckles said.

"Maybe later." Silver said. What a way to start a crazy party?!

 **Chapter Three's Next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third chapter of Sonic and the Monsters everyone. In this chapter, we'll meet the rest of Sonic's friends and the party officially begins. We also see Fiona and her friends' attitudes change from obnoxious to become slightly worried as they continue to wait. Thanks for the follows and reviews everyone so keep on reading. Anyways, let's continue folks!**

It was getting late in Station Square and Fiona and her friends were now sitting on the yard, waiting for Amy to come out. Brittney and Sarah were bored while writing their names in the dirt. Jasmine was resting underneath a tree while Fiona paced back and forth across the yard. It's been nearly thirty minutes since they pranked Amy and her friends, but they still haven't come out yet.

"What the heck is taking them so freaking long?" Fiona said pacing back and forth. "They should have known they were pranked by now." Fiona stated coming to a stop.

"Do you think they were actually killed by demons?" Jasmine asked.

"I told you it's just a fake urban legend to fool those losers." Fiona replied.

"But what if that story is true?" Sarah questioned standing up.

"Then will be held accountable for their deaths Fiona, and I'm too pretty to go to prison." Brittney said crying in fake sadness.

"There is no such thing as the paranormal or the supernatural." Fiona stated to her friends. "Why do you even care, they're just a bunch of skanks anyway." Fiona added crossing her arms.

"That doesn't mean they deserve to die in that house." Jasmine said. Fiona was getting very annoyed by her friends' reactions and spoke again to silence them.

"I said there are no such thing as the paranormal or supernatural, and as your leader I say we'll wait here until they come out of that house." Fiona stated very annoyed. Jasmine, Brittney, and Sarah just huffed and return to their previous activities. Fiona heard low thunder above the abandon house as clouds continued to pass across the sky. What the heck is going on inside the house?

 **Monster World**

Amy and her friends were enjoying the party hosted by Sonic and his monster roommates. Well they were enjoying it until Silver slowly began to eat all the food. They didn't care, they were just enjoying the party with their new monster friends. Amy and Sticks were talking with Sonic and Knuckles when they heard the doorbell ringing followed by knocking by a second person.

"Let's see who's arriving to the party?" Sonic said walking to the front door. Bones followed his master and happily barked as Sonic opened the door. On the other side of the door stood a red half charmeleon/vampire dressed in black denim jeans, a red shirt, a black denim jacket, and a pair of tan Timberland boots. Next to the charmeleon was his best friend; a teal and purple half hornet/Frankenstein monster in black denim shorts, a classic Charlotte Hornets jersey, white gloves, and teal/purple/black Nike basketball shoes.

"Whoa! Who are they?" Amy asked slightly frightened.

"It's Count Carson and Hugo Frankenstein." Sonic replied. Amy and Sticks was amazed to see Carson and Hugo as a vampire and the Frankenstein monster.

"What's up guys?" Knuckles happily greeted.

"Just got my teeth sharpen, see." Carson said showing his mouth full of serrated fangs.

"Nice!" Knuckles complimented.

"And I just got my body stitched again." Hugo said showing off his new stiches. Amy and Sticks felt smiles on their faces, after all they are in Monster World.

"Well come in guys." Sonic said. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks took a few steps before stopping to see Carson and Hugo still standing at the door and smiling.

"How come they're not coming inside?" Amy asked.

"Oh shoot, that's right." Sonic said smacking his forehead. "Carson and Hugo are the only vampire and Frankenstein monster in Monster World. They need to be properly welcomed." Sonic stated. Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Nebula, and Tikal came up to hear Sonic speak, that was a proper and polite gesture.

"Really? That's very polite." Nebula said.

"It is an honor to have the vampire lord and great monster at my party." Sonic said bowing to Carson and Hugo. Knuckles bowed as well with Amy and the girls giving curtsies to the two famous monsters. Carson and Hugo accepted the gesture and walked into Sonic's house.

"The pleasure is ours." Carson said.

"Wow, this party is in full swing." Hugo happily said.

"Please help yourself to the food, but no sucking blood Carson." Sonic stated. Carson sighed in sadness because he was going to suck the blood from either Amy or Nebula. Carson shook off his sadness once he saw Sticks standing in front with a curious expression.

"So, are you really a vampire?" Sticks asked curiously.

"Yeah. Are you still Sticks?" Carson asked. Sticks just happily nodded in response which brought a smile to Carson's face.

"Carson and Hugo, say hello to Amy, Nebula, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Tikal, and Sticks." Sonic said introducing the girls.

"Nice to meet you ladies." Hugo happily greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you." Carson said shaking their heads.

"Thank you." Cream said for the girls. Bones happily barked as he used his magic to close the door. The party was reaching its climax as everyone was enjoying themselves. Tails and Cream were dancing along with Knuckles and Rouge. Hugo and Tikal were trying to find whatever Silver left on the food table. Sonic was talking with Amy and Nebula about his roommates while Silver was talking to Blaze, Carson, and Sticks by the fire place.

"So, Carson, you must have a lot of ladies swooning over you?" Silver asked while eating a brownie.

"No, just pretty much being the apex predator in all of Monster World." Carson said.

"Hey Silver, can we have some brownies?" Blaze asked watching Silver eat the plate of brownies. Silver finished his brownie and handed the empty plate, saddening Blaze and Sticks.

"It's empty." Sticks reminded.

"Oh, yeah sorry." Silver said burping. Carson gave Blaze and Sticks a sneaky smile before speaking to them.

"Watch this." Carson whispered. "Hey Silver?" Carson asked.

"Yeah." Silver answered.

"Do me a favor and look in my eyes." Carson said.

"Okay." Silver happily said. Silver looked at Carson's eyes, seeing his eyes turn into hypnotic circles. Blaze and Sticks watched in amazement as Silver stared into the half charmeleon/vampire's eyes.

"You will now fall into a deep sleep." Carson said.

"On an empty stomach. Like that will ever…" Silver didn't finish as he twitched and fell asleep.

"Wow!" Sticks said in awe.

"How did you do that?" Blaze questioned.

"It's all in the eyes. I am half vampire after all." Carson said. Tails and Hugo arrived to see Carson's trick on Silver.

"I love that trick Carson." Hugo said smacking the sleeping Silver.

"Now that he's asleep, can I get you anything to drink?" Tails offered.

"Gladly. Bloody Mary, hold the Mary." Carson joked. The others just laughed at Carson's joke as a voice was heard from the front door again.

"Hey, I know you're not starting the party without me." The voice said. Sonic ran up to the door with Amy and Nebula following him.

"No way Shadow. It's not a party without you." Sonic said. Nebula blushed heavily as she felt her heart beat rapidly. She was very excited to see her secret crush Shadow the Hedgehog in the dimension.

"Come on in bro!" Sonic said. The door busted open, revealing the black and red hedgehog in black pants, a white t-shirt, a black jacket, and his Nike hover shoes. It was his appearance that caused Nebula to look at him in complete fear; Shadow is a zombie.

"Let's party!" Shadow shouted in excitement. Immediately, Nebula let out the first reaction to came to her mind.

"Aaaahhhh!" Nebula screamed in complete fear.

"Aaaahhhh!" Shadow screamed back. Sonic and Amy watched in shock with everyone else, except Silver, turning their attention to the current scene. The screaming died down as Nebula took a few deep breaths.

"It's alright Nebula. Just take a deep breath." Sonic said. Nebula nodded as she took a deep breath and did this again.

"Aaaahhhh!" Nebula screamed again. Shadow gave off a surprised look before turning to the other guests and the readers.

"Huh, usually a girl screams when I'm eating her flesh." Shadow said to the readers of the story.

"Look, just calm down." Shadow said approaching Nebula.

"Stay away from me!" Nebula said running away. Shadow chased her throughout house with Sonic and the group following them.

"Nebula wait!" Sonic said. Bones just took a seat next to the sleeping Silver and watched the entire chase unfold. The chase stopped when Nebula saw a baseball bat lying on the living room floor.

"A bat, that's it!" Nebula said. Remembering what she saw in Dawn of the Dead, Nebula picked up the bat and swung it at Shadow. Shadow stopped in his tracks as the bat broke off his skull. Amy and the girls stopped next to Shadow while Sonic and the boys crash into him and fell backwards. Nebula just stared in shock as Shadow just shook off the splinters and spoke to her.

"What was that all about?" Shadow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But, I don't understand. Zombies die from head blows." Nebula said. Sonic picked himself up and dusted off the dirt before speaking to Nebula.

"You see Nebula, that's for movie zombies." Sonic stated. "Shadow is a zombie that can only be killed by gunshots." Sonic lied. Zombies do die when someone destroys their brain, but Sonic didn't want to tell Nebula that she was right.

"Nice cover." Shadow said knowing Sonic lied to Nebula.

"It's okay Nebula. There is nothing to be afraid about Shadow." Amy said.

"I don't care. I hate zombies, especially if my secret crush is one of them." Nebula said in fear.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin everyone's evening." Shadow said in sadness. "I guess I'll just be leaving now." Shadow said heading to the door.

"Aw!" The other boys said in unison.

"No bro, don't leave." Sonic pleaded. Shadow just sniffed as walked to the door in sadness.

"No, I understand. Nebula doesn't want me around." Shadow stated. Nebula looked at the zombie with remorse, yet still scared by him. She hated zombies, but maybe Shadow was different than the zombies in the movie and her dreams. Nebula walked over to the sadden Shadow and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Maybe you're not an evil zombie." Nebula said.

"Well to tell you the truth, zombies are not evil." Shadow said in slight anger. "Flesh-eating, virus carrying ghouls oh definitely." Shadow joked.

"Yeah. No kidding." Nebula said slightly sacred.

"Aw, you're just trying to cheer me up. Come here." Shadow said hugging Nebula. Despite her fear, Nebula couldn't help but blush and feel butterflies in her stomach. Sonic, Amy, and the group just happily watch the romantic moment between Nebula and Shadow.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" Sonic asked with puppy-dog eyes. Shadow stopped hugging Nebula as he answered Sonic's question.

"You got it. After all, I pay rent." Shadow laughed. Everyone was happy that Shadow decided to stay for the party.

"Now then…" Sonic said pulling out his wand. He used it to summon microphones for himself and Amy. An electric guitar appeared in front of Knuckles with a rhythm electric guitar appeared for Shadow. Tails received an electric bass guitar and finally a full set of drums and a keyboard appeared for Carson and Hugo. The girls were amazed that Sonic summoned magical instruments. Bones happily barked at his master, Silver just slept like nothing.

"Let's Party!" Sonic shouted. Instantly, Knuckles and the boys played their instruments to Sonic's favorite band; Avenged Sevenfold. Sonic and Amy danced to the rhythm of the song "Lost" with the blue hedgehog beginning to sing the song.

 _Centuries passed and still the same_

 _War in our blood, some things never change_

 _Fighting for land and personal gain_

 _better your life, justify our pain_

 _The end is knocking_

 _The end is knocking_

Knuckles and the boys jumped around playing the guitars as Sonic and Amy sang the chorus together. (Author's note, Sonic sings first while Amy sings the lyrics in parentheses).

 _We've all been lost for most of this life_

 _(lost for most of this life)_

 _Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us_

 _And I know that most of us just ain't right_

 _(most of us just ain't right)_

 _Following the wrong steps, being led by pride_

Cream and the girls jumped around the room in pure joy as Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails did flips while still playing. Sonic happily twirled Amy around and sang the second verse.

 _How many lives will we take_

 _How many hearts destined to break_

 _Nowhere to run, can't escape_

 _Full of ourselves, tied to our fate_

 _The end is knocking_

 _The end is knocking, yeah_

Knuckles and the boys jammed along to Sonic and Amy singing the chorus again.

 _We've all been lost for most of this life_

 _(lost for most of this life)_

 _Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us_

 _And I know that most of us just ain't right_

 _(most of us just ain't right)_

 _Following the wrong steps, being led by pride_

Knuckles played the solo with Rouge dancing along with him. Tails played his bass guitar and jumped around with Cream. Sticks jammed along to Carson's amazing drumming with Tikal moving to the beat of Hugo's keyboard. Even Nebula, who put her fear aside just for the song, jammed along with Shadow and his rhythm guitar. Sonic and Amy danced together as Sonic sang the last verse to "Lost".

 _With peace of mind so hard to find_

 _We're dwelling on the drastic signs_

 _Another way to numb our mind_

 _And as you close your eyes tonight_

 _and pray for a better life_

 _you'll see it flying helplessly away_

Sonic and Amy sang the chorus one last time, feeling nothing but complete happiness together.

 _We've all been lost for most of this life_

 _(lost for most of this life)_

 _Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us_

 _And I know that most of us just ain't right_

 _(most of us just ain't right)_

 _Following the wrong steps, being led by pride_

Amy repeated the chorus, this time in a mixture of her beautiful voice and autotuned. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow did front flips across the living room as Carson and Hugo continued to jam. Nebula and the girls continued to dance along, even Bones was happily jumping around the sleeping Silver to the song's beat. The whole group finished out the song with Carson hitting his cymbals, shooting out confetti to end he song.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in excitement. Now this was an awesome way for everyone to have a great time at a Friday the 13th party.

 **A7X Rules!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter of Sonic and the Monsters. In this chapter, Tikal and Cream learn the truth Fiona's urban legend. At the same time, Sonic and the rest of the group run into a big problem in their party. I hope everyone is enjoying my latest story and thanks for the positive reviews. That's enough of a summary, let's continue the story!**

 **Monster World**

After the awesome performance of the song "Lost", Sonic and his friends were now taking a nice break. The gang was talking and enjoying their drinks while Amy, Rouge, Nebula, Sticks, and Hugo were trying to find whatever food Silver left before he fell asleep. They searched the cabinets for any food, but came up with none in their hands.

"Sonic wasn't kidding when Silver says he will eat all of the food." Rouge stated looking at half empty plates.

"I'm surprise he still remains physically fit and slim." Amy said looking at the still sleeping Silver.

"There has to be something to eat." Nebula said.

"I can eat all of you for dinner." Hugo joked. The three girls just playfully shoved him before Nebula spoke for them.

"We're not scared of you." Nebula said. She then looked over at Shadow talking too Knuckles.

"Boo…hahaha!" Shadow laughed with Knuckles. Nebula just slightly cringed in fear, how could her secret end up as her biggest fear. Amy saw Nebula cringing at Shadow and comfortably patted her friends shoulder.

"You need to get over your fear Nebula." Amy said to Nebula. "He doesn't seem like the zombies you really hate." Amy finished. Nebula just sighed; despite her hatred for them, Shadow does seem like a different zombie.

"You're probably right." Nebula replied. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were talking to Carson, Blaze, and Sticks. They had just dressed the sleeping Silver as a clown just for the fun of it.

"I love how you decorated this house Sonic." Blaze complimented.

"Thank you very much." Sonic happily replied.

"You know what I hate, how some girls dress all sexy just to get a guy's attention." Carson complained.

"Don't remind me." Sticks stated. "We know these girls who dress like that because they think they're better than us." Sticks finished.

"Really?" Tails asked sipping his Fanta.

"Yeah they are always calling us skanks just because we don't or wear little make-up. Saying were not wearing the latest styles and how our clothes are plain and dull." Blaze added to the conversation.

"You see, that's what I hate." Carson spoke again. "I rather see you two looking as beautiful as you are in your outfits. Why are other ladies always trying to show off their supposedly nice butts or how they need to lose weight?" Carson added.

"Don't worry about that Carson. After all, I have a nice butt." Sonic jokingly said while shaking his butt.

"Mine too." Tails said joining in. Blaze and Sticks just laughed at their antics with Carson until the half charmeleon/vampire spoke again.

"You two ladies are as beautiful as you are now." Carson complimented. Blaze and Sticks just happily blush before responding to him.

"Thank you." Blaze and Sticks said together.

"I'm telling you. First, it's those same that wear lots of makeup and revealing clothes." Carson said. "And the next thing you know…" Carson didn't finish as Tails cut in the conversation.

"It's pretty much walking around town half naked?" Tails said.

"Exactly!" Carson said snapping his fingers. This caused Silver to finally wake up from his deep sleep, which made him hungry again.

"So, what did I miss? Oh, food!" Silver said dashing to the food table and taking off the clown makeup.

"Crap!" Carson said smacking his forehead. Sonic just shook his head with Sticks and Blaze, knew it would happen eventually. Silver grabbed a handful of the food and tossed a brownie in the air. The half hedgehog/werewolf opened his mouth, but Tails caught the brownie and gave Silver an angry look.

"What? Jamming out always makes me hungry." Silver said in defense. Meanwhile, Tikal and Cream sat on the couch watching the party go on. Knuckles and Hugo saw the two girls alone and sat down next to them.

"What's wrong ladies?" Knuckles asked.

"Tell good old Knuckles and Hugo." Hugo said sitting next to Cream.

"It just, you don't seem like the seven boys in the story we heard." Tikal said with Cream nodding in agreement.

"Really? And what story are you two talking about?" Knuckles asked the two young ladies.

"The story goes like this; on Friday, the 13th, seven boys entered the abandon house from our dimension." Cream began telling the story. "Once they were inside the house, they were killed by demons who haunted the home. Legend says that we were supposed to free the boys' spirits, or else be tormented by the demons for the rest of our lives." Cream finished.

"Pretty crazy huh?" Tikal said. Knuckles and Hugo listened to the entire story and just laughed after it was done.

"Whoever told you that story is an idiot." Knuckles laughed.

"This is how the real legend goes…" Hugo said beginning his side of the story. "Those seven boys in the story are actually Sonic and us. We were not killed by demons, we are those demons. But the difference is that on that day, we were haunting people for fun." Hugo stated to the two girls.

"We will never kill anyone. We just wanted someone to accept us as their new friends." Knuckles added to the speech. Tikal and Cream were amazed; so, that story Fiona told them was just a fake.

"So, you never haunt anyone in your life?" Cream asked.

"No. All we wanted were friends who can accept us as monsters." Knuckles replied.

"Exactly." Hugo said.

"Well, you guys now have new friends who accept for who you are." Tikal happily stated.

"Oh, come here." Hugo said group hugging Knuckles, Tikal, and Cream. Knuckles was trying to break free from Hugo's grasp, but Tikal and Cream just happily laughed. Carson and Sticks walked by the scene and just lightly chuckled.

"Looks like they heard the real story about us." Carson stated.

"Yeah." Sticks said as she felt her stomach rumbling. "Oh man, I'm really hungry." Sticks said.

"Me too. Let's get something to eat." Carson said. There was a problem, Silver ate all the food on the table and left nothing but crumbs. Silver groaned in satisfaction, until Tails wacked him with his newspaper and seeing the empty table.

"No, bad dog." Tails said looking at the empty table. "Oh no, my chicken alfredo, my wings and fingers, my sliders, my brownies and cupcakes; they're all gone." Tails said in sadness. Silver just licked his lips and burped, he was still very hungry. After seeing the empty food table, Amy and the group groaned in unison.

"Well this party just ended on a bad note." Rouge said.

"What are we going to do now?" Amy asked rubbing her starving stomach.

 _Whistle._ "Roommate huddle!" Sonic announced. In a quick second, Sonic was in a circle with Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Carson, and Hugo to discuss their food situation.

"What the heck are we going to do now? The party is just getting good and we're already out of food." Sonic asked.

"Well, I could cook some werewolf kebabs." Tails said clenching his fists. Sonic and the boys turned to see Silver licking the plates clean before going back to their huddle.

"I'm serious Tails." Sonic said smacking Tails' arm. "We need to think of something now. I'm getting really hungry." Sonic said.

"I'm starving." Knuckles added to the conversation.

"If I don't get any food, I'll really start devouring flesh." Shadow said.

"I won't last long without food." Carson groaned in hunger.

"A big guy needs his fill." Hugo grumbled.

"So, what are we going to eat?" Tails asked in hunger as well. The six boys stood in deep thought before Carson finally decided.

"Pizza?!" Carson said. Once hearing that one word, Silver eagerly stood up on the table.

"Pizza?" Silver said.

"Pizza!" Sonic and the others said in unison.

"I love pizza!" Amy happily stated.

"Us too!" Blaze said for the other girls.

"Pizza it is!" Sonic agreed. Silver immediately pulled out his pone to order the pizzas.

"I'll order from Diablo's. I'm a regular customer there." Silver said to the group. "Now then, who wants mushrooms?" Silver asked. Hugo unexpectedly tackled Silver, angrily grabbing his collar.

"Are you a mad man? Do you want to kill me?" Hugo said angrily shaking Silver.

"Hugo's severely allergic to mushrooms." Carson said pulling off Hugo.

"Oh, order pepperoni, supreme, and meat lovers." Knuckles stated to Silver.

"Make sure you order spinach and cheese stuff crust too." Tails added.

"Yeah! And extra cheese pizza! Yeah!" Shadow and Nebula said in unison. It wasn't until after their hive-five that Nebula realized Shadow loved cheese pizza too. It was surprising that a zombie love cheese pizza like she did.

"You? You love extra cheesy pizza?" Nebula asked surprised.

"Yeah, I love extra cheesy." Shadow answered.

"I thought all of you zombies eat was fresh flesh, and sometimes brains?" Nebula said to the zombie hedgehog.

"Nah, your flesh will just make the crust all soggy. The same goes for your friends." Shadow bluntly said. Nebula was freaked out until Shadow started laughing.

"It's just a joke. All the zombies in Monster World don't eat flesh." Shadow stated. "If we start eating flesh from your world, we'll be out of a job. Why are you so afraid of zombies, especially me?" Shadow asked Nebula. Nebula really didn't want to tell Shadow, but if she wanted to accept how he is then she needed to tell him.

"It's just I had a nightmare where you turned into a zombie and killed me during a zombie apocalypse." Nebula said shyly. "It scared me that you turned into a zombie and didn't save me in the apocalypse. That's why I hate zombies." Nebula admitted. Shadow listened intently to the explanation, he completely understood where she was coming from.

"Look Nebula, you should never be afraid of me." Shadow began to speak. "If I was in your world, I would protect you and keep you safe from harm. Just because I'm a zombie doesn't mean I care greatly about you. I will always protect you from all danger and that's a promise I'll keep." Shadow finished. After hearing his words, Nebula felt complete remorse for hating Shadow as a zombie.

"I'm sorry Shadow." Nebula said with remorse.

"It's cool. I can never stay mad at you. Come here." Shadow said hugging Nebula again. Nebula just smiled and hugged her crush, no longer afraid of zombies. Amy watched the entire scene and smiled to herself, very happy that Nebula has accepted Shadow the Zombie Hedgehog.

"Alright Nebula." Amy and the girls cheered in unison.

"Looks like she's no longer hates zombies." Rouge said. Even Sonic and the boys were happy Nebula no longer hated zombies. That was until Silver cleared his throat and ruined the moment for everyone.

"Well now that's over, let's get back to important matters. Like ordering pizza." Silver said rudely. Sonic just smacked his forehead before angrily grabbing Silver by his collar.

"Silver, we haven't forgotten who inhaled the buffet." Sonic stated. All eyes were now angrily staring at Silver since it was his fault in the first place. Even Bones gave an angry glare to the half hedgehog/werewolf.

"Touché. But really guys, you would have done the same in my shoes, right?" Silver said. Again, everyone just angrily glared at Silver for eating all the food.

"Well this is awkward now." Silver said rubbing his neck. "You know, I'll make it up to everyone. I'll order each of you your own pizza." Silver said. Not wanting any more problems, Silver order the pizzas. Only one problem, Silver is completely out of cash.

 **Nice one Silver!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to the final chapter of Sonic and the Monsters. The final chapter will have Sonic and his friends eating their pizzas and they even decide to take a fun revenge on Fiona and her friends. I want to thank all the people who had enjoyed my story and for leaving positive reviews. It's really appreciated and it means a lot. Enjoy the final chapter folks!**

 **Monster World**

The doorbell ranged as the pizza delivery guy had finally arrived to Sonic's house. The blue warlock opened his door and was met with a tower of 14 pizzas in front of him. The delivery person was Cyo the Lion, who was half lion/devil and wore a Diablo's Pizza ballcap and work shirt. The half lion/devil handed the pizzas to Sonic so he can finally speak.

"Diablo's Pizza! Fourteen pizzas bring a total of $225.50. Tip not included." Cyo stated.

"Whoa, whoa. $225 for fourteen pizzas? What a rip?" Sonic said keeping the pizzas steady.

"Actually, our large pizzas cost $16 dollars each." Cyo stated. "But if can't pay, you can always…sign for it." Cyo demonically said while pulling out a contract.

"Yeah right. My soul is worth more than the pizzas. And tell Satan I'm not ready yet." Sonic joked to Cyo. "Hey Knuckles, got any money on you?" Sonic asked in a whisper while giving Knuckles the pizzas.

"No, and Satan said he'll see you soon." Knuckles replied while setting the pizzas down.

"Over my dead body." Sonic replied. "You ordered fourteen pizzas Silver?" Sonic asked Silver in utter shock.

"Hey, I had to make sure we each had our one." Silver said in defense. Sonic folded his arms and tapped his foot, impatiently waiting for Silver to cough up the money. Silver pulled out his wallet and showed his empty wallet to Sonic. Sonic groaned in sadness before Knuckles and Tails quickly stood by him and whispered to him.

"Let's see if Shadow has any money since he is a zombie?" Tails whispered.

"Yeah. He probably killed thousands of rich people and stole their wallets." Knuckles quietly said.

"Alright then." Sonic replied with a devilish grin. The three boys slowly crept to the kitchen with Amy and Nebula joining in. The five friends stood behind the clueless Shadow and pounced on him, causing him to fall and laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop! That tickles!" Shadow laughed. Sonic and the others search Shadow for any money. So far, they pulled out torn clothes, empty guns, even Tails pulled out a frying pan. Silver checked that no one was looking and took the pizzas. Shadow continued to laugh as Sonic and the others finally found the wallets he stolen.

"I found three 20s in his shoe." Amy happily announced.

"Found two 50s in his back pocket." Nebula stated.

"I got the remaining $65 bucks, plus another ten for the tip." Tails said as they finally got off Shadow.

"That ought to do it." Sonic said collecting the money and giving it to Cyo. "Keep the change." Sonic said. Cyo counted his money as Sonic slammed the door and angrily glared at Silver, who was escaping with the pizzas.

"Silver!" Sonic angrily said. He pulled out his wand to summon a chain to trap Silver in his tracks. Silver desperately tried to escape as he was pulled back by Sonic.

"Every time I throw a Friday the 13th, you manage to somehow ruin it. Well I'm not going to let you ruin this party." Sonic stated. Silver whimpered as Amy and the others each grabbed their pizzas from the trapped half hedgehog/werewolf.

"Oh please, I'll do anything." Silver pleaded.

"I know you will. The next time I throw a party, you're going to set the whole thing up." Sonic sternly said. "Oh yeah, you'll have plenty of time to make up your mistakes. Enjoy your pizza Silver." Sonic said finally freeing Silver. Silver sobbed quietly as he only had one pizza left in his hands.

"This pizza has turned into ashes in my mouth." Silver said dramatically.

"Oh, that's my pizza. I ordered half ashes, half supreme. Thank you." Knuckles said taking the pizza away from Silver. Now Silver was left with no pizza to enjoy and groaned in at his empty hands. Everyone was now enjoying their pizzas, which helped save the party.

"This is awesome! Nebula and I love the same pizza!" Shadow said. Nebula nodded in agreement and took another bite from her slice.

"I love supreme!" Rouge happily said.

"Now this is more like it. Thank you, Siler, for the pizzas." Sonic thanked. The others also thanked Silver, which brought his mood up again.

"Thanks for inviting us Sonic." Amy said to her new friend.

"Thank you for being our friends." Sonic answered back. Just then, the sound of the acoustic guitar was heard throughout the home. Sonic and the gang turned to see Sticks happily watching Carson playing his guitar and singing with Bones.

"This is going to be good. Bones can sing." Hugo said to the girls.

"Really?" Cream asked surprised.

"Yeah just watch." Tails said.

"I want my mullet back." Carson singed. To everyone's surprise, Bones was indeed singing along.

"My doggy cage and my 8-track." Bones singed.

"My doggy bed and my water bowl…" Carson singed. "…Now Bones and Carson are going to rock and roll!" Carson and Bones singed together. Sonic and his friends clapped once Carson and Bones finished singing.

"Thank you everyone." Carson thanked. "Alright Bones we're going to take five, but when I come back I'm teaching you "People are Crazy". Carson said to Bones.

"Carson rocks!" Bones happily barked.

"And don't you forget it." Carson answered back before turning to his friends. "I love your dog Sonic." Carson said to the blue warlock. Amy and the girls just giggled before looking at the clock in the living room. It was close to midnight and the girls needed to return to their own dimension.

"Oh man, we need to be leaving now." Amy said to the girls.

"Yeah, it's close to midnight." Rouge said. The girls finished their pizzas before walking to the front door where Sonic stood. Nebula looked over at Shadow and gave him a smile, feeling a blush rising.

"I'm sorry for hating you Shadow." Nebula said to the zombie hedgehog. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing everyone in the room to say awe.

"Oh, that's sweet of you." Shadow replied.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Sonic asked Amy and her friends.

"Yes, we do. We need to get home and teach Fiona a lesson." Amy answered.

"It's her fault for letting us believe in that urban legend." Blaze said in slight anger. Sonic and the boys just laughed in unison before the blue warlock spoke again.

"Well now that you know the truth, you have nothing to be afraid of anymore." Sonic said.

"Yeah we know. But that skank Fiona the Fox…" Nebula didn't finish as Shadow cut her off.

"Fiona?!" Shadow said as he pulled out a list. "Wait a minute, is it the same Fiona that hangs out with Jasmine, Brittney, and Sarah?" Shadow asked looking over his list. All Amy and the girls did was just slowly nod in agreement, surprised Shadow knew Fiona and her friends.

"Hey, it's the same girls on my list." Shadow said showing his list to the girls. "I always haunt Fiona in her nightmares." Shadow finished speaking.

"Wait! Fiona's scared of zombies?" Nebula asked.

"Oh yeah, she's completely afraid of zombies' way worse than you." Shadow admitted. "Part of my job is haunting the nightmares of pretty girls. I know all the things Fiona and her friends are afraid of, it's my job after all." Shadow said with a smirk. Sonic and the other boys were now intrigued about Fiona and her friends.

"Hey Amy, where are Fiona and her friends now?" Sonic asked.

"They're probably waiting for us so that they can take pictures to embarrass us." Amy said. Sonic and the boys felt devilish grins spreading across their faces.

"Well then, they won't have to wait any longer." Tails said.

"Why don't we show those girls that their story is true?" Knuckles grinned.

"I'm in." Bones happily barked.

"Like I said Sonic, I love your dog." Carson said folding his arms. Sonic and the others smiled as they huddle around Amy and her friends.

"Alright everyone, here's the plan." Sonic said grinning.

 **Station Square**

It was now midnight in Station Square and everyone were now in their homes. Fiona and her friends were still outside the abandon house waiting Amy and her friends. Sarah was staring inside the empty house, but found neither Amy or her friends inside. Sarah looked back to Fiona and the others, completely unaware of shadows passing by the window.

"Fiona, let's just go inside and get Amy and her stupid friends." Sarah said tired of waiting.

"Yeah Fiona, I don't want to go to jail for the worthless deaths." Jasmine said.

"And I want to go home." Brittney added to the conversation.

"Fine, let's go get those losers." Fiona said annoyed. The four girls slowly walked up to the front door and jiggled the knob. They were surprised that the door was unlocked and pushed it opened. The living room was empty as they slowly around and found someone standing by the old fireplace; it was Tails. Fiona and her friends were surprised to see Tails standing in his spot.

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?" Fiona asked.

"I'm Tails, and this is my friend's dog Bones." Tails said introducing Bones.

"Hey. I'm Fiona." Fiona said. "Say, by any chance did you see seven girls walk in here crying their eyes out right now?" Fiona teased.

"Amy, Nebula, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Tikal, and Sticks?" Tails said rapidly.

"Yes!" Fiona and her friends said in unison.

"Nope, haven't seen them." Tails admitted. Fiona and her friends just sighed before questioning why Tails was here?

"Wait, what's a loser you like doing inside this house?" Jasmine obnoxiously asked.

"Well I just want to correct you girls on your urban legend." Tails said getting their attention. "You see, those demons you mentioned do not haunt innocent young ladies. They tend to go after girls like you who like to pull an evil prank." Tails said with a devilish grin. Fiona and her friends were confused until they saw his left eye glow red and slowly approached them.

"What are you doing?" Brittney said slightly scared. Tails a slowly backed the girls to a wall and heard the scariest sound ever; Bones was demonically laughing.

"Hahahah…" Bones laughed demonically. Fiona and her friends felt fear coursing through the veins from Bones' laughter. Just then, Fiona felt something dripping on her head. She touched her head and was shocked to see what it was; blood.

"What the…" Fiona didn't finish. She and her friends slowly looked up to see the source; a bloody mouth Count Carson showing off his serrated fangs.

"Rawr!" Carson roared lunging at the girls.

"Aaaahhhh!" Fiona and her friends screamed. The four split up as Carson and Tails chased after them with Bones continuing to laugh demonically. Brittney backed up to the closet door in fear until it was busted opened by Hugo Frankenstein.

"Rawr!" Hugo roared evilly. Brittney screamed as she dodged Hugo and scrambled. Fiona stood in the middle watching her friends being chase around the room. Suddenly, a dark mist popped out of the floor; revealing Knuckles the Grim Reaper.

"Your soul is mine!" Knuckles demonically announced swinging his scythe.

"Stay away!" Fiona screamed dodging the scythe. Jasmine was hiding behind one of the couches when she felt drool on her shoulder. She slowly turned around and was met face to face with Silver the Werewolf.

"Hello kitty." Silver grinned, showing off his serrated teeth.

"Aaaahhhh!" Jasmine screamed. She ran off as Silver ripped the couch in half and howled into the moonlight. Fiona and her friends were now encircled by Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Carson, Hugo, and Bones. Just then, Sonic the Warlock popped out of nowhere and levitating above the girls.

"Hurry my demons. Kill them before they reached the basement. Hahahaha…" Sonic laughed flying pass them.

"Run!" Fiona screamed. She leads her friends' downstairs to the basement and locked the door behind them. Once they were in the basement, Sonic smiled at his friends for a job well done.

"Great job everyone!" Sonic said to his friends. Down in the completely dark basement, Fiona and her friends were breathing heavily after what just happened. Unknown to them, someone was in the basement with them.

"That was close. We should be safe in here." Fiona said out of breath.

"Fiona, why did you have to tell that story?" Jasmine said completely afraid.

"Now those demons are after us because of your prank." Brittney added.

"Let them kill Fiona, it's her fault anyway." Sarah said.

"Shut up!" Fiona angrily replied. She then heard heavy breathing down her neck and turned to Jasmine; thinking it was her heavy breathing.

"Jasmine stop breathing down my neck." Fiona angrily said.

"Uh Fiona, that's not me." Jasmine admitted in fear. The floor underneath them busted opened; revealing Shadow the Zombie crawling out.

"Rawr!" Shadow roared. Fiona and her friends screamed as Shadow grabbed Fiona's legs and dragged her down. Sarah and Brittney were desperately trying to save Fiona when the basement door opened and a flashlight shined through the darkness.

"The light in burns." Shadow roared in pain. Fiona and her friends looked up to see Nebula coming down the stairs. She swung her baseball bat at Shadow's head; "killing" the zombie hedgehog. Back at the door, Amy was shining the flashlight with Rouge and the others girls with her.

"Follow us!" Amy ordered. Fiona and her friends ran up the stairs and pass them. Nebula came up the stairs and snickered with Amy and he others. Amy lead all the girls to the kitchen entrance as Knuckles popped in front of them. Rouge grabbed the flashlight from Amy and shined it to the Grim Reaper.

"No! I can't stand the light!" Knuckles said. He literally fell apart as Fiona and her friends ran pass him. Rouge just giggled with her group and follow the girls to the living room. In the living room, Carson, Hugo, Tails, and Bones popped out and encircled them. Each one hissed at them as Cream winked at Tails and ran up to punch him.

"Aaaahhhh!" Tails screamed in "agony". Tails exploded in front of the girls Hugo was next in line. Tikal have a sneaky smile and threw a metal box at him, causing it to suck him inside.

"No!" Hugo screamed as he was sucked inside the metal box. Sticks grabbed the flashlight from Rouge and shined at Bones and Carson.

"It burns!" Carson roared in pain. He and Bones were set on fire and burned to a crisp. Sonic then flew right at them with Amy shining the flashlight at him.

"I'm melting." Sonic said as he literally melted in front of them. Fiona and her friends continued to scream and run away. Amy and her group just smirked as they ran opened the front door to see Silver standing outside.

"Your all mine!" Silver roared. Blaze gave Silver a wink and pulled out a silver spoon.

"No, not a silver spoon! Aaaahhhh!" Silver yelled as he disappeared in thin air.

"Let's get out of here!" Fiona and her friends screamed. Amy and the girls watched Fiona and her crew running out of the house, leaving a trail of pee. Once Fiona and her friends were out of sight, Amy and her friends laughed; their plan was successful.

"That was awesome girls!" Blaze cheered.

"Everyone played their parts perfectly." Rouge happily laughed.

"That'll teach them!" Tikal said.

"Now they're definitely scarred for life." Sticks added.

"Great job ladies!" Cream cheered as well. Amy and Nebula laughed as they turned around and slowly saw Sonic and the boys getting up after their great performances.

"Thank you, guys." Amy said in gratitude. Sonic and his friends high fived each other before saying their goodbyes.

"Bye Nebula." Shadow said.

"Bye Shadow." Nebula said waving back. Sonic and Bones walked up to Amy and the happy dog handed her a key.

"Here Amy, take this key." Sonic said.

"Will this be the last time we'll ever see you again?" Amy asked. She hoped she and her friends will see the boys again.

"Whenever Friday the 13th rolls around, use this key on any door to walk back into Monster World." Sonic said. Amy felt a huge smile on her face, she will use the key on Friday the 13th.

"We'll see you later." Sonic said for his friends.

"Thank you." Amy said. She along Nebula and the others waved goodbye to the boys. The girls exited the house and walked home, with Amy smiling at her new key.

 **Epilogue**

It was Friday the 13th again and Amy was with her friends at the old abandon house. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. She and her friends opened the door and were back in Monster World. There standing on the other side of the door were their new friends; Sonic and the Monsters.

 **The End Everyone!**


End file.
